


A Furry Change of Fate

by WitchZakuro



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Attempt at Humor, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Depression, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Loneliness, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Poor Jack, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: Jack wakes up as a cat, gets called Yuki, and adopts all the hurt ones.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Jack Frost/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [curiosity kills the cat (but satisfaction brings it back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118947) by [bonesetblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesetblues/pseuds/bonesetblues). 



> I have only just started writing fan fiction, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy my idea and that it makes you feel.

Jack died. He knew he died.   
  
He could still feel the phantom burning of Pitch’s Nightmares as the dark sand filled every orifice. He knows he couldn't survive the sand tearing his body apart, spirit or no.

_ So why, exactly, am I laying in the middle of a dirty alleyway?  _   
  
Jack looked around in confusion, everything seemed to be angled strangely. The dumpster was too close and too large. Standing up he quickly stumbles and falls again, his paws spread awkwardly in front of himself.   
  
_ Wait. Paws? _ _  
_ _  
_ Hastily looking at himself he sees he does in fact have paws, four of them covered in white shiny fur, a blue frost like pattern adorning them. Flexing his paws experimentally he sees sharp claws and frost forming on the ground, similar to touching things with his staff.   
  
_ My staff!  _ He looks around urgently but can't see the shepherd hooked staff anywhere. The panic rises as quickly as it falls when he notices thick ice forming under his body. Taking a deep breath he calls the ice back to him, relieved when it answers to his call like it always does.   
  
_ What kind of joke is this? Is it a nightmare? Did Man in the Moon do something? _ _  
_ _  
_ Tentatively standing and taking a small step forward he turns his head to gaze at his body. He can see he’s covered in beautiful sleek white fur, his paws, fluffy tail, and chest adorned with the same blue pattern he noticed earlier.   
  
_ Well if i'm going to be a cat, at least i'm a pretty cat. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Next order of business is to find a mirror. _ _  
_ _  
_ Jack slowly steps to the mouth of the ally, peaking out and looking around. People bustle to and from, he sees a man with blue skin rush past him.  _ Blue skin?  _ Many of the people he sees have strange mutations and add ons. Confused he steps out a bit more and looks at the signs he can see around. Most in japanese and talking about Heros, whatever that means.   
  
Walking out he skirts around people and sticks to the walls while he can, noticing quickly that people can in fact see him when a group of teens point and whisper about him.   
  
_ They see me! Am I no longer a spirit? What is going on?!  _ _  
_ _  
_ In a rush he runs as far as his new paws can take him, leaving a frosty trail behind himself. He doesn't stop until night has fallen and he finds himself hiding underneath a fire escape. His heart raced in panic and confusion. He wanted nothing more than to hear the sound of North’s portal, the bells of the elves, and the grunting of the yeti. He would give anything to be shoved back into a sack and dragged to the Workshop. But deep in his core he knows there is no turning back. There is no Workshop to try and break into.   
  
Humans don't have weird body parts and don't come in colorful skin tones, you don't just die and wake up as a cat. He curled into as small of a ball as he could to hide away from this nightmare he has found himself in.   
  


\--------------------------------

  
Unbeknownst to Jack and his panic, the Hero world was in quite a tizzy. Strange reports of a small white blur running across town and leaving dangerous trails of ice behind. Many Heroes and civilians alike have been injured on the ice and even Endeavor and his fire quirk could not melt the ice.   
  
The police and the Heroes worried that the ice was a new villain popping up and testing their quirk. This fear has led one Aizawa Shota to be traveling across roofs on the poorer side of town. His eyes peeled for any sign of villain activity and ice.   
  
_ Troublesome…. Why do things like this always happen right after school starts….. I already have a troublesome class, I don't need this to worry about….. _ _  
_ _  
_ With a sigh he continues to travel the roofs. He only stops when he feels like he has walked into a pocket of winter. Looking around he can see his own breath and honest to god icicles forming on the fire escape ahead of him. 

Putting on his goggles and reading his scarf he walks to the edge of the roof with caution, gazing around for the quirk user.   
  
_It's colder the closer I get...it's likely that the user is hiding around the fire escape…_ _  
__  
_ Unable to see anyone where he stands he jumps down, using his weapon to muffle his drop. Now on the ground he can hear a slight whimper. Aizawa tilts his head and begins to wonder if the ice quirk belongs to a child who just developed their quirk. Crouching down with a sigh he looks under the stairs.  
  
To his surprise it's not a child curled up and crying, but a small white furry ball curled in on itself.  
  
_….What?_ _  
__  
_ Using one end of his scarf he cautiously nudges the ball, only to have the scarf swiped at and the end frozen. The white thing hisses and stands up, revealing a white cat with bright blue eyes, strange blue markings curling around its paws, chest and face. Frost patterns spread out from the cat's claws and its white tail puffs behind it.  
  
“It's okay… I’m not going to hurt you..” With that he slowly pulls his scarf back and gazes at the cat.  
  
_A cat with an ice quirk? Nezu won't be happy to hear about this._ _  
__  
_ “Want to come out..? I bet it's not comfortable under there little one.” Aizawa makes a small clicking noise and slowly holds out his hand. Watching as the cat slowly relaxes and takes a few steps forward, almost close enough to touch.

He can feel the cold radiating off the small cat and has to fight not to pull his hand back, unsure how intelligent that cat is.  
  
The cat sits before him and simply gazes up at him for a long moment, before relaxing completely of its own volition. He watches as the ice seems to recede back into the cat and the air becomes warmer.  
  
_Just how powerful is its quirk?_  
  
“You are a little trouble maker aren't you..?” To his chagrin the cat chirps up at him and curls its tail around its paws, dare he say, looking proud of itself.  
  
_Oh...it just had to be another one…._ _  
__  
_ With a sigh he pulls out his phone to call Naomasa to inform him that he found the ‘villain’ everyone is looking for.  
  
_It's going to be a long night…._


	2. Warm Hugs

The man was very scruffy. Jack tilted his head and puffed with pride at the exasperated look the man had given him.   
  
_ I still got it. Nothing more fun than putting that look on peoples faces. _ _   
_ _   
_ As the man holds his phone to his ear, Jack jumps up onto his knee. It was warm, even as he felt the man flinch before relaxing. The scruffy man smells like soap and weariness?  _ That's a new one, I don’t think I could smell emotions before. But he is warm. _   
  
Jack snuggled into the man's leg, barely registering the conversation happening on the phone. Today had been long, and he was tired.   
  
_ Is this what a hug feels like? It's nothing like when Tooth would squeeze me and then hurry away. _ _   
_ _   
_ It got even better when he felt the man shift and stand, being held gently in his arms, pressed against his chest. Jack felt a small rumble in his chest, that turned into a soothing roar.    
  
_ I guess I can purr, who would have thought? It feels so nice. Could just sleep like this. That would be nice. Sleeping. When was the last time I slept? Fifty years ago? Who cares. Lets just sleep now. Yeah. That's a plan.  _ _   
_ _   
_ \------------   
  
Aizawa noticed right away when the cat started to purr. It seems to have no qualms with being held like some cats when they meet a stranger. Naomasa had told him to just take the cat home tonight and he would meet him at U.A. in the morning. He agreed Nezu would be the best person to look over the cat.   
  
He didn't call Hizashi to tell him about the new house guest. No need to hear excited yelling so late in the night.    
  
_ Troublesome… Hizashi will be pleased I brought home a cat….been trying to get me one for years…. _ _   
_   
Gazing down at the sleeping cat Aizawa can't help but frown slightly at how thin it is. He could feel all its bones and its fur felt coarse. Its little body was also very cold, much colder than a cat should reasonably be able to live with. It might be part of its quirk but he wasn't going to take any chances.   
  
It's only a short walk home, and soon Aizawa is walking up the steps to his and Hizashi’s apartment. Shifting the cat slightly to one arm, he unlocks the door and walks in. The living room light is on, signaling Hizashi stayed up to wait for him.   
  
_ Well...here goes nothing… _ _   
_ _   
_ “Hizashi? Can you bring the heating blanket from the closet?”   
  
“Heating blanket? Why? Did you get hit by the ice and not go to the hospital again?”   
  
“It's not for me...it's for the quirk user..”   
  
He hears Hizashi drop something with a dull thump before running into the room, giving him a Look.    
  
“THE VILLAIN IS HERE?!” Hizashi stops dead, staring with a blank look. “A cat? The villain is a cat?”   
  
“It seems the little one has been running around town in a panic, has an ice quirk”   
  
Hizashi walks closer and coos at the sleeping cat, petting his head gently.   
  
“It's very cold, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?”   
  
“.....No…”   
  
Lifting the little cat, it's definitely a boy. The blue pattern only seems to cover his chest. Stopping before the soft white flesh of his stomach.   
  
“Can i hold Yuki?”   
  
“...Yuki..?”   
  
“Well we need to call him something, and Yuki seems to suit him well enough”   
  
_ What if he has a name….no way he can tell us…. _   
  
Handing Yuki over to Hizashi, Aizawa goes to the hallway and grabs the heating blanket. Plugging it in he sets it on the couch, putting a pillow over it and turning it on warm. From the kitchen he grabs a small bowl for water and sets it on the small table by the couch.   
  
Hizashi walks over with the small cat and sets him on the pillow, watching as Yuki curls himself into a small ball.   
  
“What are we going to do with him?”   
  
“I’m taking him to the school tomorrow...during All Might’s lesson...it's only the second day of school…”   
  
“You are going to get roped into being Yuki's keeper, you know that?” His voice sounds far too amused, so ignoring him, Aizawa just goes to the room and collapses on the bed.   
  
\---------------   
  
Jack opens his eyes and yawns leisurely. He feels warm for once, an amazing feeling. Standing on his soft bed he stretches and flexes his cawls.   
_ Claws? Oh yes, I'm a cat. Why am I a cat? I know I had been fighting Pitch. He had gotten out of his prison only five short years after we beat him. I was losing. Now i'm here. _ _   
_ _   
_ Shaking his head Jack looks around. It seems he was in a living room, on a wam pillow and blanket. He could see sunlight filtering from the window near the couch he's standing on. Jumping to the ground he lands gracefully and starts to walk around the room.    
  
One of the doors stood open, a large bedroom, the bed made and the room clean. He jumps onto the bed and can smell the scruffy man, along with another male sent, this one sweeter and less moody.    
  
_ Two men huh? This world must be more open about such things. Now, where would I go about finding a newspaper? _ _   
_ _   
_ Leaving icey paw prints on the bed, he swiftly jumps down and goes to where he smells food. Stopping and gazing around the doorframe he can see a blonde man with the most gravity defying hair he has ever seen, and he's seen Pitch. The man looks like he's cooking something and humming to himself. Jack slowly steps into the room and the man turns to him with a smile.   
  
“Yuki! You woke up! Aizawa had to get to the school, but I will be taking us there later so you will see him again soon.”   
  
_ Yuki? Does he mean me? Did they just name me snow? I guess it works for now. I can't just tell them my name is Jack. Aizawa must be the scruffy man that found me. This is his home? _   
  
Jack, Yuki now, walked up to the man and looked up at him with the cutest expression he could muster, and having spent three hundred years watching children beg their parents for things, he definitely had puppy eyes down.  _ Kitty eyes in this case.  _ The man cooed before picking him up and setting him on the counter.   
  
“We don't have any cat food, so i just made more fish than usual.”   
  
Blondie set an entire little fish before him, and Yuki noticed he was honestly hungry. It made him a little uncomfortable. He hasn't been hungry in three hundred years, it felt wrong to be hungry now.   
  
_ How much has really changed? _ _   
_ _   
_ Putting that behind him for now, he starts eating the fish with gusto, it tasted delicious. Hearing the man laugh as he ate made him warm inside. Even better when the man gently trailed his fingers over his head and down his back.   
  
If nothing else, being able to be touched and seen was worth this new experience. No matter how scary it was to be alone in a strange place. He at least found a couple kind people, and that was worth it. For now.   
  



End file.
